<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>undeniable attraction by anafrndz37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459169">undeniable attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafrndz37/pseuds/anafrndz37'>anafrndz37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Bad Ideas, Binge Drinking, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies, Good Ideas, Lust, Need, Partners in Crime, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians, catching feelings, el oasis - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafrndz37/pseuds/anafrndz37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zulema and Macarena celebrate their first robbery but things take a turn when their undeniable attraction to each other gets in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zule/ Maca, Zulema Zahir/ Macarena Ferreiro - Relationship, Zulema/ Maca, Zurena - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>undeniable attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fanfic in this fandom so I know its not the best, but I'll definitely be writing more in the future. Also, this is my take on what will happen in the next episode (based on the promo)<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed since Zulema was released from prison. In this time she had learned a lot about her newly found freedom. The truth was, she wasn’t free. She was still bound to the rules of society. That was until she decided to join forces with the woman she had hoped to never have to see again. It wasn’t an easy decision, but she knew Macarena Ferreiro was her ticket to a better life, even if it would take some time. Zulema didn’t like to admit it to herself or her partner for that matter that she needed this, but deep down she knew that it was for the best. </p><p>And so, their first robbery took place. It was more successful than either of them had anticipated, which of course was determined to be celebrated. </p><p>Zulema ran faster than she had ever ran in her life as she neared the trailer that was parked in the distance. Behind her was Macarena, struggling to keep up with the brunette. Her legs hurt but she wasn’t going to give up, especially not to Zulema, and so she powered through, reaching the trailer seconds after her partner. </p><p>Both of them stepped inside, gasping for air as they recollected themselves from the event that just went down. Zulema quickly closed and locked the door, meeting Macarena’s gaze. The two of them stood opposite from each other, breathing heavily and processing their thoughts, knowing the other one was thinking the exact same thing. There was a moment where Maca saw the happiness in Zulema’s eyes, forgetting what this woman was really made of. All she saw was a woman, doing what she had been born to do and executing it with not the slightest bit of difficulty. </p><p>That moment quickly ended and Maca found herself staring into the eyes of fear, remembering who Zulema was and what she was capable of. Her eyes flickered between those of Zulema, studying the woman in front of her. Zulema did the same, but neither of them could deny the growing tension between the two of them. The tension consisted of so many unresolved conflicts between them both but also a hint of attraction that was starting to appear. Zulema especially, tried to ignore this attraction, not even trying to understand how it had appeared. </p><p>With a sigh, Macarena turned her head and crashed down onto the couch in their tiny trailer, trying to let herself relax. Zulema on the other hand reached down and grabbed the bag that was lying on the floor. With a thud, she dropped it onto the table, making Maca flinch. </p><p>“I’d say this is enough to get us through the next couple of weeks” Zulema grinned mischievously, taking in the scent of the cash as she ripped open the bag, displaying the thousands that lay in its contents.</p><p>“and after those couple of weeks?” Macarena asked, raising her eyebrow </p><p>“we do the same thing again” Zulema stated picking up a stack of money and bringing it to her lips, moaning, “and again and again and again...” she trailed off</p><p>“ahh... this calls for a celebration, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not” Macarena shrugged, watching Zulema reach for a bottle of liquor.</p><p>-----</p><p>“but you don’t regret it?” Macarena questioned, as Zulema owned up to her crimes</p><p>“not a bit” Zulema answered sincerely, sipping on her drink “it had to be done”</p><p>Macarena sighed, not fully understanding why Zulema did some of things she did. Macarena thought her partner probably didn’t understand most of those things either. She was like an animal. A predator, more specifically. She only had her eyes on her prey and nothing would stop her no matter the consequences. She travelled alone, and was independent, not caring about how her actions could influence her surroundings. Always one step ahead.</p><p>“why me?” Macarena suddenly asked, coming out of her trance </p><p>“what?” </p><p>“why me?” Macarena asked again, focusing on Zulema</p><p>The brunette just sat there, twirling her fingers around her glass, already anticipating Macarena’s trail of thought, not wanting to have to explain herself “I’m gonna need a bit of help here” </p><p>“Since when have you relied on anyone else but yourself?” Macarena asked. “You haven’t... so what am I doing here... why did you pick me?”</p><p>“I don’t rely on you” </p><p>“then why am I here?”</p><p>“why don’t you tell me why you picked me up from prison, huh? What urged you to do that? Tell me?” Zulema fired back, avoiding Macarena’s question.</p><p>Macarena didn’t answer, she just stared blankly at Zulema, trying to come up with an answer. In turn Zulema waited in anticipation. It was clear that they were both drunk, so coming up with a reasonable explanation was a lot harder than it seemed, although it would be hard enough to explain this unprecedented situation the pair found themselves in.</p><p>Macarena tilted her head and opened her mouth, closing it again and shrugging and taking a sip of her almost empty glass.</p><p>“so this is how you wanna play this?” Zulema sighed, moving her tongue above the top row of her teeth and taking a sharp breath in.</p><p>“I don’t know” Macarena spat</p><p>“you don’t know...” Zulema repeated, clearly messing the blonde</p><p>“I don’t fucking know” Macarena said one last time before getting up, stumbling slightly and catching herself on the countertop. </p><p>“did someone exceed their boundaries?” Zulema mocked as she watched Macarena struggle to stand on two feet</p><p>Macarena replied by sticking out her tongue a little and pretending to mock Zulema but was suddenly sucked out of the conversation when she heard the next song on the radio. </p><p>“damn, that’s good” she whispered turning to try and locate the source of the music and eventually managing to turn it up and taking the seriousness out of the atmosphere.</p><p>Macarena started swaying to the beat of the music, clicking her fingers and bobbing her head. Zulema, clearly amused, tried to keep back her laugh as she watched the blonde prancing around the trailer like a teenager who had gotten drunk for the first time.</p><p>“enjoying yourself?” she yelled over the sound of the music</p><p>Macarena simply nodded and twisted around, throwing her hands in the air, exposing herself slightly through her half open flannel. </p><p>Zulema couldn’t supress her laughter any longer and let out an amused laugh. Macarena in turn saw this and extended her arm towards the brunette who was still sat on the couch.</p><p>“Oh hell no, blondie” Zulema shrugged, shuddering to exaggerate the fact that she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself, especially not around Macarena.</p><p>“YES!” Maca screamed</p><p>“NO!” Zulema yelled back, but before she could utter another word, Macarena was pulling her up towards her</p><p>“for fucks sake” Zulema murmured under her breath</p><p>“what? Is somebody exceeding their boundaries?” Macarena said, in a baby voice, knowing it would aggravate Zulema.</p><p>“Smart” the brunette nodded, fake smiling at the woman across from her.</p><p>-----</p><p>Zulema screamed through the entire trailer as she threw her hands in the air, smiling crazily whilst Macarena danced beside her. The situation had escalated from 10 minutes ago. Instead of drunk arguing they were drunk dancing, but with the same passion and enthusiasm as before. The alcohol was definitely getting to them but they weren’t drunk enough to lose consciousness just yet. Zulema took a minute to locate the bottle of nearly empty alcohol which was right behind Macarena. She slowly reached out to get it, stumbling and practically falling on top of Maca who caught her and held her up. Zulema snorted and steadied herself by placing her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. She had always seen Maca as an enemy rather than a companion and most of the time she wanted to punch her in the face and make her scream yet there were times where she wanted to do things that would make her scream in a completely different way. Zulema couldn’t help being attracted to some people but she sure as hell was able to cover it up. Well, usually.</p><p>“don’t look at me like that” Maca laughed as she caught the brunette staring at her intensely. </p><p>“like what?” Zulema snorted as she realised what she was doing</p><p>“like you want to-“ Macarena started but stopped as she realised this was Zulema she was talking about.</p><p>“like I want to what?” Zulema asked, catching Macarena off guard </p><p>Macarena wanted to jump out of the window in that moment. She was not about to get into this conversation with Zulema. She too didn’t want to have to explain this attraction because she knew she was going to get made fun of by her for the rest of her life.</p><p>Zulema thought about this situation for a minute. The alcohol definitely made it harder to distinguish between reasonable and unreasonable but something inside her wanted Macarena. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but she knew drunk or sober, this wasn’t a situation that would occur again. And so, she decided to act upon her desires.</p><p>“like I want to kiss you?” she asked, immediately shocked by the revelation</p><p>Maca’s eyes shot towards Zulema’s as she tried to work out this woman’s intentions. “come again?”. She wanted to make sure she heard that correctly.</p><p>“you know what I said” Zulema’s voice had become deep and barely audible to Macarena </p><p>“don’t” Macarena said although she secretly longed for what would happen if she didn’t resist</p><p>“you know you want to” Zulema whispered, inching closer to the other woman’s face, glancing from her eyes to her lips</p><p>Macarena couldn’t work out if it was temptation or desire that she could see in Zulema’s eyes but either way, she was finding it hard to resist. </p><p>Zulema suddenly pulled away a bit, giving Maca an intense stare.</p><p>“I’m only messing with you” she stated, not entirely sure what the woman across from her was thinking in that moment. She didn’t want to take it too far.</p><p>Macarena knew Zulema lied when she said she was messing with her. She had never seen such desire and lust in that woman’s eyes before.</p><p>“are you?” she replied, knowing Zulema hadn’t anticipated that response.</p><p>“do you want me to?” </p><p>In that moment Macarena couldn’t distinguish between the dual meaning of what Zulema had just said. Did she want her to keep messing with her or did she want her to pin her against the wall and shut her up? Macarena could only hope for one of those options.</p><p>When Macarena didn’t reply, Zulema inched closer to her again, pressing their bodies together. Macarena could feel the other woman’s breath on her face, making chills go down her spine as she felt Zulema’s lips tracing along her neck and eventually moving to her jawline before coming face to face again. </p><p>“don’t make me waste my time if we don’t both want this” Zulema hissed, a flash of hatred running through her mind as she stared at the woman in front of her.</p><p>“you’re not wasting your time” Macarena whispered, relieved and scared by her statement.</p><p>Without any further hesitation, Macarena slowly leaned forward and joined their lips. This was new for both of them. Sure, they had both had previous relations with women but its not every day you make out with the person that tried to kill you and turn your life into hell. It was different but that didn’t stop Zulema from deepening the kiss. She didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly wasn’t disappointed. </p><p>As the kiss intensified, Zulema began pushing Macarena back against the cupboard, taking her hands and holding them slightly above her head. The brunette caught Macarena’s moan escaping her lips and took it upon herself to take it to the next level. She gently let go of her hands and made her way to her hips, gripping them tightly. Macarena never thought such simple actions could turn her on so much. She was sure that wasn’t the only factor that was causing her to feel this way, this was Zulema after all. Macarena’s hands found their way into the brunette’s hair, gripping it tightly, evoking a response from Zulema. She breathed heavily and deepened the kiss even more, pushing their bodies even closer together. </p><p>Macarena was right, Zulema was like an animal. Eager and desperate. Dominant. </p><p>Whilst Zulema was exploring Macarena’s mouth, Macarena revelled in the touch and intensity of her partner’s actions. She was enjoying this and wasn’t afraid to show it. </p><p>Zulema suddenly left Macarena’s lips, searching for her gaze. She admired the woman in front of her and the flustered look on her face, knowing this was exactly what she wanted. Without losing Macarena’s eyes, Zulema slowly reached for the blonde’s neck, tightening her grip on it, causing Macarena to gasp slightly. Her other hand trailed down her torso and to her jeans, slowly undoing the zipper and sliding her hand inside. Macarena immediately rolled her head back but Zulema was quick to pull it back up, directing a gaze into her eyes. She wanted Macarena to see her and likewise, she wanted to watch Macarena as she pleasured her. </p><p>The moment was heated and filled with Macarena’s moans. Who knows what the situation would be like the next day, but all they both knew was that they wanted this. They needed this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if you want to see a specific scene. I might make this into a series of one shots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>